Lost Vessel (Part 1- Genocide)
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: What do you do when you were created to house somebodies SOUL. Frisk finds the answer. The only person they trust is Chara who was suppose to control Frisk's body. However what the Monsters didn't count on was Chara growing attached to Frisk. Now they will cause a genocide throughout the Underground. They will get revenge. Part I- Genocide Route.
1. Introduction

Alone; have I always been this alone? I can't remember anymore. I've only ever known this tank where I float in stasis. Endlessly floating between waking and dreaming. I know that there were six others. Six others who had come and gone. I've never seen them again. The yellow dinosaur, she found me but she isn't the one, is here again.

"The other six experiments have failed." For some reason she sounded sad, though I could just be mistaken this for something else. Why though? Why is she crying? I can't really understand it. "They couldn't handle the SOULs, even though they were supposed to be like the other six Humans who fell down here." She sighs, shaking her head.

What is a SOUL?

Suddenly I'm pulled from the tank and I land on the floor. Coughing up liquid, I feel hands harshly pick me up.

"Come on lets go." A rough voice tells me. Blinking, my vision blurs. It seems that the rough treatment causes the yellow dinosaur to become distressed.

"Undyne! Be careful!" She shouts. The person holding me, Undyne, seems to realize that they weren't holding me the right way.

"Sorry Alphys, it's just that I'm surprised the king even allowed you to do this. I mean after well…" Undyne stops talking, turning her head away. The yellow dinosaur, Alphys, looks like she had just been stricken. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. All we have to do is put her SOUL into the Vessel and she should be able to take control."

They walk down the hallway passing by several other Monsters in lab coats. Soon I'm dragged into a room and being placed on an operating table. The two of them leave the other Monsters in the room to do whatever they were going to do.

They bring over a container that houses a red cartoonish looking heart.

A mask is placed over my face, and I begin to struggle against the hands that hold me down. They inject something into my arm. I kick and thrash against them holding me down. Tears begin to run down my face.

No! Please let me go! I haven't done anything to you! Why are you doing this?

Everything blurs as I feel them begin to cut into the middle of my chest. Whatever they inject in me made me only slightly numb, meaning I could still feel the pain. I struggle even more against the arms that hold me down.

More tears come down my face before finally the place what I can only guess is the SOUL into my chest.

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Please make the pain stop!

In my mind I can hear somebody begin to hum a tune. Slowly a fog begins to envelop my mind and body, causing me to fall asleep.

Even in this sleep, I can hear the scream of monsters. I can't bring myself to care though as arms hold me tight, enveloping me in a blanket of warmth and safety. It feels nice and I wish I could stay like this forever.

I don't understand why they caused me so much pain. I don't want to wake up again I want to stay here.

Suddenly in the black abyss that I was floating through, a voice giggles.

" _Don't worry Frisk."_ The voice says. It sounds female. It has a sinister and chilling tone to it and I know I should be terrified; instead it seems so comforting to me.

They called me Frisk, is that my name?

" _Yes, your name is Frisk."_ The mysterious voice assures. All I can do is smile, glad that I actually have a name.

Still the warmth blankets me, and realization begins to dawn that this is the original owner of the SOUL.

" _That's right Frisk."_ The voice confirms my suspicions.

But why did they hurt me?

" _Because they were blinded by sorrow. Don't worry though Frisk,_ _ **we**_ _will make them pay."_ The voice sounds really angry. _"I won't ever let anybody hurt you again, even if you are an empty vessel. I will always be with you. Until the Void consumes everything."_

Suddenly the black abyss changes. It seems to be a memory of some sort. But it's not mine.

" _It seems like the SOUL rensonance is starting."_ The voice says.

There is a young girl who is laying on the ground. She has dark brown hair, and her clothes were rags. Looking at the young girl in amazement is a goat child. Not a goat goat, but an anthro goat. "It looks like you had a bad fall, what's your name?" The goat child asks.

The young girl lifts her head up, mouth opening to answer him. However I couldn't hear anything, as if somebody had pressed the mute button.

"That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

The scene fades away, and I'm met with the familiar blackness again.

What was that?

" _A memory."_ The voice answers.

Was that your memory?

" _That's right Frisk."_ The voice grows silent after saying this. I look down to find pale arms have wrapped me in a hug. I now realize that it was a person who was making me feel the warmth.

Looking behind me, I can see that a girl is there. She looks to be an older version of the girl who had falling down. Her eyes were a bright red color, and she had very pale skin. She was wearing no clothes like me in this abyss.

" _Remember Frisk, I will be with you forever."_ She says. Slowly she begins to fade away and I know I have to ask something before she does.

Who are you?

" _I'm but a ghost now. But you can call me Chara."_

With those words, Chara finally vanished and the surrounding landscape began to grow white. Slowly I woke up, one thing on my mind.

Chara.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay so I had to rewrite this because it didn't come out as good as I wanted. I'm also changing the storyline around. This isn't going to be a pure genocide route, but it will be pretty close. I'm also going to be adding some types of notes (They tell a lot about Firsk's creation.)_

 _Also guys I've said this before, but you can write for all of the Undertale AU's I created. This means Angel and Demon, Lost Vessel, Combined Hopes and Dreams, Hurt Reflection, etc. As long as you give me credit as the original creator I don't care. Also make sure to send me a link so I can read it._

 _So I hope you guys like this chapter and give me feed back._


	2. Chapter One

Did you ever wonder what it's like waking up in a place that you weren't originally? It is really strange let me tell you that. When I finally awoke it was to find myself in a patch of yellow flowers. I have no idea how I had gotten here or even where here was. Slowly pushing myself up, I look around. Light was shining from a hole in the ceiling. Ancient columns were collapsed around here. This wasn't the pristine white walls of where I originally was.

" _Of course it's not, I took control of your body."_ Chara's voice comes from the inside of my head.

Why?

" _Because they would have killed you when they learned the experiment was a failure."_ She answered in a matter of fact tone.

I can only nod at Chara. Looking down at my arms, I find that they are covered in what looks to be dust. Huh? Why are my arms covered in dust? Memories, memories come surging through my mind.

These memories are horrifying and I can only watch them as a spectator. One of the Monsters screams as I or I should say Chara pulls my body off the table. "Somebody tell Undyne and Alphys that they are free!" He yells. However he is turned to dust the moment I shove a scalpel into the base of his neck.

The smile on my face is disturbing. My eyes were open and were glowing a bright red color like I was posed. No matter if the Monsters screamed at me to stop I kept killing and killing. It was scary.

" _Aww but Frisk we had so much fun didn't we?"_ Chara's voice questions.

No you're wrong.

" _Am I? You wanted them dead *Giggle*"_

I shake my head, I don't want this. But… but… Chara helped me escape. Was she really that bad of a person? I mean she is the only one who hasn't hurt me.

" _That's right Frisk, I promised, I would never hurt you. You are my sweet dear Vessel, don't you know that Frisk?"_ She giggles again.

That's right, Chara could have taking control of me, but she didn't. I trust Chara, if she wants me to kill all the monsters I will do it. Looking around once more, my feet hit something that is next to me. I find myself looking at what looks to be a weapon. _"Go on Frisk pick it up."_ Chara says. Obeying, I reach down and pick the weapon up. It's a knife. Next to the knife is a heart shaped locket. I place it around my neck and the SOUL inside of me seems to thrum with happiness.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." A voice says. My head quickly whips to the side, and I find myself staring at a yellow flower with a face that was smiling happily.

" _Don't trust the flower Frisk. Just walk up to it and kill it."_ Chara orders. Listening to Chara, I slowly walking forward.

"Hey, aren't you going to listen to me?" Flowey questions, but I don't respond to him at all. As soon as I'm standing over him, I open my eyes a crack revealing demonic red eyes. He gasps. "C-Chara?" He questions.

I bring the knife up over my head, and try to mimic Chara's smile when she had control of my body. _"That's it Frisk, kill the damn flower. Though I would have personally plucked its leaves off one by one."_

But that is kind of cruel Chara.

" _So, who cares? Look Frisk you already said you can trust me so do so."_ I give her a nod.

You're right, I'm sorry Chara.

" _It's okay Frisk, you're a good vessel."_ She says. I nod again. For some reason her praise makes me feel happy inside. I don't really understand why. _"Now get rid of that thing!"_ She commands.

I quickly bring the knife down. It embeds itself an inch within Flowey, but the flower was already underground. I can feel tears run down my face. My arms shake and I almost drop the knife that I'm holding. A soft gentle hand rests itself on the side of my face comforting me. Opening my eyes, I find that Chara is standing there. Her clothing is very similar to mine. She gives me an approving smile, and I know that I have made her proud.

I open my mouth to speak, only to find that no words come out. She seems to notice, and a sad smile comes across her face. I blink. What is wrong Chara?

" _They seem to have cut your Vocal Cords out."_

Okay but why?

" _I don't know Frisk, but we will make them pay. Remember Frisk I love you."_ She tells me. Those words make my face heat up. She giggles again, before vanishing back inside of my mind.

"Oh my, what are you doing here child?" A kind female voice says. A woman walks forward, or I would say woman but she is a goat Monster. She wears a purple robe/dress I'm not sure what you can call it. Her eyes are kind.

Surely I can trust her Chara.

" _No, she'll betray you much like the others. Play along with her for now though okay Frisk?"_ Chara asks.

Okay Chara.

I barley listen to what the goat mom says to me, other then I catch that her name is Toriel. She helps lead me through most of the ruins, though I think she doesn't realize that I'm not really a Human. I'm only a vessel for Chara something that had initially lacked a SOUL.

" _As much as I agree with that, you shouldn't belittle yourself Frisk."_ Chara tells me.

Deciding to take her advice, I instead decide to look around the ruins. Toriel had left me a while ago. Suddenly a Monster bounds up to me. It is a Froggit. It looks up at me with wide innocent eyes, like a dog would towards its master. _'Kill it Frisk.'_ Chara tells me.

Do I really have to Chara?

' _Yes, you have no choice in the matter.'_ She tells me. Hardening my heart, I bring the knife down. It catches the Froggit in the head, and I watch as it turns to dust.

I can't believe I did that!

' _You did a good job Frisk.'_

Really, I feel disgusting for hurting such an innocent creature.

' _Well you shouldn't no matter what it looks like it's still a monster!'_

I know your right Chara but still…

' _Frisk distance yourself from that. I'm the only person you can trust. I love you remember."_

Once again my face heats up, and I decided to keep moving through the ruins. I cut through all the monsters. Soon all that one can hear is silence. Going through the ruins, I finally make it to a place where there is a single dead tree. There is a door leading to somewhere else, and we head there.

' _Go look to see what is there Frisk.'_

Obeying Chara, I walk to the balcony to find a set of throwing knives.

' _Nice!'_

Chara sounds really excited. I think she really likes knives. Picking them up, I head to the house that was in the other part of the ruins.

' _When Toriel comes, you will fight her Frisk.'_

Okay Chara, but she seems really powerful.

' _Just because she is really powerful doesn't mean anything'_ Chara sounds really annoyed now. She appears in front of me, causing me to yelp in surprise. Grabbing the side of my face, she forces me to look into her red eyes. _'Listen Frisk, you can't trust anybody down here. When they learn that you are a Vessel, they will try to kill you.'_

I know you're right Chara.

' _Of course I'm right.'_

Taking a deep breath, I pull out the throwing knives that I had just picked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late my ch-!" Toriel dodges as I launch a throwing knife at her! "I see you are the reason the ruins are so quiet." She says. She sighs, raising her hands. I watch in awe as flames suddenly twist and turn around her like a living being. Quickly dodging as several fire balls are shot at me, I throw another knife. "Come child, I will burn away the sins that are crawling on your back."

Chara I thought you said I could beat Toriel?

' _I thought so too, but she seems different from before!'_ Chara seems scared, and I don't really blame her.

I dodge another fire ball. This isn't good, I can't keep dodging forever. Ducking under an arc of fire that Toriel had sent my way, I launch forward knife in hand. She barely has time to dodge as I bring the knife to the side. It stills gets her, damaging her quite a bit. She gasps, but I'm suddenly blinded by a bright light.

Black lines cross her mouth, and her eyes seem to glow a deep blue color. Her teeth seem to get even sharper. Blue flames flow around her, forming the image of serpents.

What? Chara what is this?

' _No!'_ Chara seems to shout inside my head, but I have no idea why she does so. _'Frisk run!'_ Quickly taking her advice, I run past her into the house. Not even bother looking around, I jump down the stair well, tucking and rolling.

The air is knocked out of me when I hit the wall with a loud thud.

' _You don't have time to take a break Firsk, keep moving!'_ This is the most emotion I've heard Chara actually have. Running down the stairs and the hall, I don't turn back as I feel the heat from the flames licking my back.

Run! Keep running!

' _Yes! Move!'_ Up ahead I can see a door. Taking a chance, I pull out one of the few throwing knives I have left. Jumping high in the air, I turn twisting my body and throw it. Toriel has no choice but to dodge, and it slows her down enough that I move forward; bursting through the stone door.

It's freezing cold but I don't have time to worry about that. Instead, I shut the stone door, and quickly hide myself. Banging is heard from the door, before a gout of fire sends the door off of its handle. I shiver as Toriel's blue eyes seem to take in the surrounding land.

"They've gone to far, I can only hope that those **two** will be able to deal with them." She says, turning and walking back into the ruins. Waiting for a few seconds, I finally step out of my hiding place.

Sighing I lean against the tree and begin to relax.

' _Well Frisk, welcome to the Underground'_ I can tell that she is grinning inside of my mind.

Knowing that I harbored Chara's SOUL and she was here with me filled me with DETERMINATION.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay guys so what is different about VesselTale is well a lot of things. For one Frisk isn't really Human. Some of the Monsters have Human SOULs inside of them._

 _Sans= Light Blue SOUL_

 _Toriel= Blue SOUL_

 _Muffet= Purple SOUL_

 _Papyrus= Green SOUL_

 _Undyne= Yellow SOUL_

 _Mettaton= Orange SOUL_

 _Yeah, so these are going to be really hard bosses to fight against. After this fanfiction, there will be Part 2 which will be where Frisk decides not to listen to Chara, and doesn't kill the bosses._

 _Part 3 will be a Pacifist Route, and Frisk befriends everybody. l_


End file.
